How Pressure Should Have Ended
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Sandy tears off her suit and helmet in an attempt to best SpongeBob, resulting in her lungs shrivelling. Seeing the danger she's in, SpongeBob immediately takes action to help her. Set during Pressure, SpongexSandy


**How Pressure Should Have Ended**

Sandy had just burst into the Krusty Krab to find Spongebob was already there. He was wearing a grey beard and holding a cane like he was supporting himself. "There you are! Ain't that just like a land creature to keep a sea creature waiting." Spongebob said. He then tore off his beard and threw his cane away to start happily laughing.

"I thought you wanted a rematch." Sandy said. "I did, and I took a headstart like you did." Spongebob responded with a bright smile on his face. Sandy then pointed to herself as she started to speak again.

"Well, I was just funning with you that time. But I guess all y'all underwater don't have to play fair." Sandy said, as she started to shake her head. Spongebob then closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I guess we don't, air breather!" Spongebob responded. The insults then started to hurl back and forth like the two didn't have any trouble coming up with them.

"Water sucker!"

"Tree climber!"

"Gulf streamer!"

"Kite flier!"

"Chum chewer!"

Spongebob then gasped with shock at the last insult as Sandy stared at him with a smug smile, happy with herself for having thought of that one. A frown then appeared on his face as he pointed accusingly at Sandy. "Take that back! You…" Spongebob then started to become nervous since he couldn't think of something else, but he didn't want Sandy to best him just yet. "…not wet person!" Spongebob finished nervously. Sandy then pointed at him after having just heard his nervous response to her insult.

"You can't even come up with another name. That proves it!" Sandy said. "Proves what?" Spongebob asked, as Sandy crossed her arms while not staring at him.

"That land critters are better than sea critters." Sandy responded. Around the same time, Patrick was walking past with a tray of two Krabby Patties and he was looking for a table to eat when he heard Sandy's remark and stopped short.

"Better at what?" Patrick asked. Spongebob and Sandy then turned to see him, and then Sandy started to smile when she heard that question.

"Oh, darn near everything, I guess. Cattle roping and pie eating and wood chopping and flying." Sandy responded. While she was talking, Squidward came over having heard most of this.

"What's she blabbering about?" Squidward asked. Patrick then looked over at Squidward and pointed at Sandy. "She says land creatures are best." Patrick responded.

"Only because it's true." Sandy responded, as she shook her head with a smug smile. She then continued listing from the top of her head while keeping count on her fingers. "We're best at horse riding and fur styling and rowing. You all got us licked at swimming, but we've got corn shucking…"

While Sandy was still going, Mr Krabs arrived as the group of four continued to listen to this. "…and hay bailing and farm raising…and fishing." Sandy finished. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr Krabs all gasped in unison hearing this remark.

"And name calling for sure!" Sandy added as she crossed her arms. "And drowning. Don't forget drowning." Squidward responded, causing the others to stare at him and Mr Krabs to smile hearing that good comeback. Spongebob then turned to Squidward with a smile and started happily laughing.

"Good one, Squidward. Whoo!" Spongebob smiled, and jumped in the air to give Squidward a high-five, freezing in mid-air in the process. This caused the others to stare at him, wondering what exactly he was doing for a few seconds.

Squidward stared at Spongebob for a few seconds before responding. "Not on your life, sport." This caused Spongebob to drop to the floor and fall flat on his face while the others were watching all the while. Spongebob then looked up at Sandy while smiling as he jumped back up on his feet.

"I'll admit you've got some pretty good moves…" Spongebob commented. Sandy then smiled at this compliment before Spongebob added "…for a squirrel." He and the others started laughing before Spongebob cut them off. He then crossed his arms and his smile faded with a serious expression as he continued "But you're still just a land creature."

"Squirrels can do anything they want to!" Sandy retorted with her arms crossed. Patrick with a serious frown on his face held up an extra long Krabby Patty with double the Krabby Patties in it.

"I bet you can't eat a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite." Patrick said. He then opened his mouth and stuffed the whole patty in, causing his face to be stretched in the shape of the patty. He then swallowed the patty in one go and gave a contented smile while letting out a sigh.

Sandy then grabbed a Patty Double Deluxe for herself. "They don't call me Cheeks for nothing." Sandy said, as she shook her head. She then opened her mouth to eat the Patty, but since she had her helmet on, everything smeared on her helmet instead. The others then started laughing after seeing that. "Thank you, thank you." Patrick said, as the others continued laughing.

"Well, that's just one thing." Sandy said as she wiped everything off her helmet. "Can you do this?" Mr Krabs asked. He then started popping his eyes back and forth in his head for a few seconds, before putting them back to normal. "Everyone in my family can do that." Mr Krabs added.

Sandy then started to try and pop one of her eyes out, but it wasn't working so well. "How about this?" Squidward asked, as he started to balance five plates balanced on sticks on his tentacles without any problems.

"Can you reproduce by budding?" Spongebob asked. A few small sponges started popping out of his sides asking "Can you?" Sandy was starting to get upset by this as she responded "No!" The rest of the group of Spongebob and the others stood side by side for one more stunt.

"Most importantly, can you do this?" Spongebob asked. He, Patrick, Squidward and Mr Krabs then made their eyes go huge and gasped heavily three times with a break in between each gasp. "Well, what would I want to do any of that dumb stuff for, anyway?" Sandy asked, shaking her head. Spongebob then pointed up at her with a smile.

"Admit it, Sandy. You can't do anything us sea creatures can do. In fact, if it wasn't for that suit, you couldn't even live down here!" Spongebob said. The four then started happily laughing at that comment.

"Well, you don't..." Sandy started, but then she was interrupted with them laughing all over again. She then started shaking her fist as she said "I don't need to..." But then the four started laughing again, probably louder than before. Sandy then growled as her temper started to flare; that did it for her and she had to prove all of them wrong.

"I'll show y'all! I don't need this suit!" Sandy yelled. She then tore her suit off revealing her purple bikini outfit that she wore in her treedome, and then she threw the suit halves aside. The group then stopped laughing and gasped from surprise as they watched this. "And I don't need this helmet neither!" Sandy added. She then took her helmet off and slammed it onto the floor, shattering it into several glass shards while an air bubble slowly rose from the helmet's wreck. The four stared in silence for a few seconds before registering what they just saw.

"Neptune preserve her!" Mr Krabs exclaimed.

"How long can she stay like that?" Squidward asked.

"I don't know!" Spongebob responded, shaking his head.

"Sandy's a girl?" Patrick asked.

"Wow, Sandy. You sure proved us wrong. I guess land creatures are better" Spongebob commented, as Sandy stood there without any problems. "At least until they need to breathe." Spongebob added as a smug smile crossed his face. He and the others then started laughing while Sandy just stood there and winked at them.

"Yep, won't be long now." Spongebob said, as he and Patrick walked over to the other side of Sandy, and Mr Krabs and Squidward stayed on the side they were on but got closer. Sandy still stood there but then she started to get nervous.

"Feeling lightheaded yet?" Spongebob asked. Sandy immediately shook her head, even thought it was clear that she wasn't feeling so good. The group then started heavily breathing in and out to get her to crack. Sandy's face suddenly went red, and then inside of her body, her lungs shrivelled up and her right one broke off. After this, she then collapsed on the floor unable to breathe. Spongebob's eyes immediately went wide in horror seeing this while the others were just as shocked, if not more so.

"Sandy!" Spongebob gasped, as he immediately ran over to her. Seeing that she was unconscious, Spongebob ran into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialled the number he needed, placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Bikini Bottom General Hospital?" Spongebob asked. "Yes? Can we help you?" The voice on the other end of the line asked; it was probably one of the receptionists. Spongebob didn't care, though; this was exactly the place he needed.

"We have an emergency at the Krusty Krab! We need the ambulance down here right away!" Spongebob explained. "Okay. We'll be right there." The receptionist responded. After this, Spongebob could hear dials on the line which meant that they hung up and he looked outside to see an ambulance van come to pick up Sandy. Spongebob then smile to himself relieved that the ambulance, but that didn't stop him from worrying about Sandy; he was hoping that she would be all right.

A little later, Spongebob had arrived and was looking inside the room Sandy was in. She was lying in the bed with only her purple outfit on and she was wearing a replacement helmet in place of her broken one. Spongebob felt like he would be in tears; he didn't imagine he would ever see Sandy in the hospital. He turned to see the doctor walk past with the X-rays.

"What happened to Sandy?" Spongebob asked. "Her lungs shrivelled up and one of them broke right off." The doctor responded and showed Spongebob the X-ray of Sandy's damaged lungs, causing Spongebob to let out a silent gasp at the sight.

"Will she be all right?" Spongebob asked, with his eyes slowly watering up. "Oh, we'll be able to repair her lungs with an extra set, but it's only a matter of whether or not they'll be accepted in her body." The doctor responded, and headed off while Spongebob watched on. Spongebob then looked back at the room to see Sandy in there, and the tears built up in his eyes slowly streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh, Sandy. I got so carried away in trying to prove that sea creatures were better, that I caused you to do this. I didn't mean for you to end up like this, and I especially didn't think this would happen to you. Oh, what kind of person am I to you?" Spongebob asked. He then looked down at the flower bud that was regularly on Sandy's helmet; he was able to find it before the mess of Sandy's old helmet was cleaned up. He could still remember when Sandy got it; it was during his first visit to her...

"_Thanks for coming to visit, Spongebob. I really enjoyed the company." Sandy smiled. She had just filled helmets with water for Spongebob and Patrick, so they wouldn't have any problems in her home._

"_Oh, you're welcome, Sandy. And thanks for the helmets; it really helps a lot." Spongebob responded, as he and Patrick sat at the table with Sandy._

_Sandy then looked at the flowers that sat in her vase; she felt happy that Spongebob brought for her while coming. She then picked one of the flowers out of the vase. "I think I know what to do with this." Sandy said. She picked up her helmet and took the flower bud off the stem, causing Spongebob to stare in alarm. She then placed the bud on her helmet and showed it to Spongebob._

"_What do you think?" she asked. Spongebob had a close look and then he brightly smiled. "I like it, Sandy!" he responded. Sandy smiled hearing his positive response and turned it over so she could have a look._

"_I do, too." Sandy responded._

Spongebob then looked down and started to head out; if anything happened to Sandy, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for putting her through this.

A few weeks later, Spongebob was making another visit to the hospital when one of the nurses came to see him. "Are you Spongebob Squarepants?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." Spongebob responded. "Oh, so you're the person. Sandy Cheeks said that she would like to see you." The nurse explained. Spongebob then felt a bright smile cross his face, and he immediately started to scatter off down the hallway.

"Oh, no running in the hallways." The nurse called, stopping Spongebob in his tracks. "Sorry." Spongebob responded, and started to walk the rest of the way. When he arrived, he looked through the window to see Sandy sitting up in her bed and when she turned to see him, she brightly smiled and waved to him.

"Howdy, Spongebob!" Sandy smiled. "Sandy!" Spongebob gasped, and he immediately ran straight into her room to see her.

"Spongebob, it's great to see you." Sandy said. Spongebob could feel tears build in his eyes, this time they were out of joy; he felt so relieved to see Sandy feeling like herself again. Without any hesitance, Spongebob immediately threw her arms around her catching her by surprise.

"Oh, Sandy! Thank Neptune you're all right!" Spongebob cried, and he started sobbing in Sandy's chest while she smiled at seeing how overjoyed he was. "Spongebob, take it easy. You're going to make lose my breath again, if that's even possible." Sandy said. Spongebob then let go and started wiping his eyes to get the tears away.

"Sorry. I'm just...so happy that you're okay. I was so scared while you were here; I thought that something might happen to you. I didn't have any idea of what to do, and I wouldn't have been to forgive myself if anything happened." Spongebob explained. Sandy was at a loss of words after having heard all of that, and then she started to smile.

"Spongebob..." she said, but Spongebob interrupted her. "Sandy, I'm really sorry I put you through all this trouble. I got so carried away in our competition that I didn't think that you would actually try something like that. I put you in such a huge risk of danger, and I didn't even think of the consequences! I'm sorry for putting you through all that." Spongebob explained, and he looked down extremely ashamed of himself. Sandy stared in silence, but then she started to smile.

"Oh, Spongebob. I don't blame you. I guess I got a bit carried away too, trying to prove I was better. I should think before trying anything like that again, huh?" Sandy asked. The two then started laughing before Sandy noticed something in Spongebob's hand. "What's that you've got there?" Sandy asked. Spongebob then looked down at the flower bud in his hand and showed it to her.

"It's the flower from your old helmet. I was able to find it before the mess was cleaned up, and I kept it with me the whole time you were in here." Spongebob responded. He then headed over and placed the flower on Sandy's new helmet. Sandy had a look at it and she brightly smiled.

"Thanks, Spongebob." Sandy said. The two brightly smiled at each other, and they secretly promised themselves they wouldn't ever try any dangerous competition without thinking about what could happen as a result.


End file.
